


带我走

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 旅人和修女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 旅人和修女的情色一炮不要上升到宗教信仰 都是我瞎写的尊重一切宗教信仰自由
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 20





	带我走

**Author's Note:**

> 旅人和修女的情色一炮  
> 不要上升到宗教信仰 都是我瞎写的  
> 尊重一切宗教信仰自由

1.

神说，人生苦难，要用自己的力量拥抱这个世界，温暖这个世界。王九龙深信不疑，于是在飘雪花的深夜里，他打开了门让那个叫张九龄的人进来。

外面风雪大还冷，张九龄的手冰冰凉凉的，王九龙没有试，但是他看张九龄的手通红发肿，也就知道了外面的天气。

“进来暖暖吧，屋子里有热茶。”

壁炉里温暖的火让张九龄的手慢慢回温，他抱着茶杯，看着在一旁忙碌的王九龙。王九龙通身都是修女的装扮，但张九龄注意到了，注意到了王九龙的喉结——那不是一个女人该有的特征。

张九龄仔细观察着，他发现王九龙应该是个男人，走起路来的王九龙，裤裆处还有隐隐的晃动。

是个男人。

有了这样的心思不应该，但是张九龄眯着眼睛，所有的目光都跟着王九龙来回移动。这个人在雪天给他开门了，张九龄一路讨了许多门户，没有一个人为他开门。

都因为天冷，一杯茶都不愿意给。

愿上帝保佑你，王九龙挂着浅浅的笑这样对张九龄道。

2.

修女不能做这样的事情。

王九龙被张九龄按住头，困在桌子上脱掉衣服的时候，可怜兮兮地说道。这句话说出口并不合适，王九龙的裤腿上还有污浊肮脏的液体，从前面的眼上渗透出来，一点一点滴到地面上去。

做这种事情是要被受惩罚的，是要被钉死在十字架上的。王九龙在心里无限地重复着，推开张九龄，推开他。可是他推不开张九龄。

这时候张九龄的阴茎已经往王九龙的屁股眼里塞。张九龄向前，伸手摸着王九龙的那根阴茎，笑着说：“你是男的，为何当了修女呢。”

你没有修女的身子，为何要遵从修女的规矩。

插进去了，王九龙这样绝望地想着。他闭上眼睛，泪花从眼睛里流出来往脸颊下流，滑过上下喘息的喉结、胸膛，最后和那肮脏的精液混在了一起。

因为热爱。

一般男人是要做修道士的，可奈何这挨家挨户的人生的基本都是儿子，从男人堆里找热爱追随上帝的女人，太难找了。不知道是谁先说的，王九龙生来漂亮，像个女人，勉强就去做个修女吧。

王九龙因此洗净了身子，穿上了修女装扮，在教堂里做着自己该做的事情。久而久之，王九龙自己都习惯了，自己都快忘记了自己是个男人。

他热爱自己的上帝，跟从他追随他，从没想过有一天自己会被一个男人压在身下，弄脏身子。这个男人说，你是个男人，又不是真修女，为什么要遵从这样的约定。

“若你热爱，这时候你已经背叛了。”张九龄亲着王九龙的肩头，然后毫不留情面的，扯掉了王九龙残存的衣服。

爽，从没有过的爽。王九龙从前没感受过这样的快乐，身子被破开，那种肮脏的东西在他的身体里横冲直撞。一开始身子是痛的，王九龙抓着桌子指节泛红，他的身子不受控制的起伏着，因为张九龄。

张九龄哄他，到了现在王九龙才反应过来。从背后勾了王九龙的腰，将他困在桌子里，扯掉他的衣服将他的热情土崩瓦解。最后张九龄用这样的快乐绑住王九龙，叫他与自己共沉沦。

王九龙浑身颤抖，从一开始的抗拒到最后慢慢地晃动着自己的身子。他转过头来去寻着张九龄的唇，他舔着张九龄的嘴角，是试探也是邀请，邀请张九龄再多亲亲他。

“你喜欢这样？”张九龄捏着王九龙的下巴，张开嘴给了他追逐舌尖的吻。

身子被翻过来，王九龙伸出双手，紧紧地勾住张九龄的脖子，主动蹭上张九龄的腰把自己的腿盘上去。

亲着王九龙的后颈，张九龄将王九龙推坐在桌子上，重新将他的阴茎，推进王九龙撅起来的屁股里。

“别做修女了，跟我走。”

3.

曾经王九龙将上帝的所有话都谨记在心中，一言一句当作箴言，当作他人生的信仰。他忘记了他自己的人生，所做的事情都是为别人。

缺女人去当修女，别人觉得王九龙要去当修女，王九龙就去当修女了，真是听话。他一直认真热爱和听从，他因此打开了门，遇见了拉他沉沦的张九龄。

如果上帝说的话都是对的，那么他不应该给张九龄开门才对。他遇见了张九龄，弄脏了自己的身体，他遇见了张九龄，他不那么相信上帝的话了。

也不尽然都是对的。

现在你无处可去。在情欲里沉沦的王九龙突然听到这句话，他愣住了，不明白张九龄话里的意思。他蜜桃一样的屁股还在晃着，穴口收缩着将张九龄的东西吞吐着，他自己的阴茎怼着张九龄的小腹，摩擦着早就要流出白色的液体来，这样的色情，烧着王九龙的脸颊绯红。

你会被惩罚，因为你动摇了自己的心。

张九龄把王九龙的后脖颈按住，甩过去叫王九龙看着挂在桌子不远处的十字架。

“你收留了一个旅人，你和这个旅人做了肮脏的事情，当着十字架面前。如果你留下来，那也是背叛了你的上帝，那十字架就是你的惩罚，你怕痛吗？”

“我没有。”王九龙清醒了过来，他为自己的主动迎合感觉到无比的羞耻，他不该这样的，他被这样的情欲蒙蔽了眼睛才会做出这样的事情来。

“你做了。”张九龄摸着王九龙的头，“我一路过来，只有你给了我杯茶喝，我感念你，我来拯救你。我一事无成，但我能够带你走，我不会用十字架钉你让你痛，我会给你爱，给你这样的沉沦，给你所有的欢喜。”

喜欢这样吗，你喜欢的。

王九龙睁开被泪水迷蒙了的眼睛，他抽噎着看向张九龄。他不懂，这个人怎么就这么了解自己呢，怎么都知道自己在想什么呢？他害怕疼痛，他害怕被惩罚，他什么都没做错，他是个男人，不应该当修女。

他想要品尝人间的所有情爱，所有欢乐。张九龄说得对，他不信上帝的话了，他已经背叛了上帝。他本该追随着上帝，他信了上帝的话，但上帝叫他身陷囹圄了。

“带我走，我要和你走。”

王九龙发现他说服不了自己的心，王九龙发现张九龄更能够说服他。如果要为上帝献身，追随上帝，那最起码要让王九龙先信服。

是上帝背叛了他，他为上帝牺牲了许多，他应该尝尽人间的情色欢爱，是上帝骗了他，让他牺牲了许多。

他要找个看得见能摸得着的上帝，一辈子追随他。

张九龄就是这样的人，流着热泪，王九龙把自己的身子凑过去，抱紧了张九龄。

“你愿不愿意，当我的上帝。”王九龙带着哭腔，这样问张九龄。

Fin


End file.
